Queen Of The Prom
by Baalsgirl
Summary: It's Sam's reunion prom night and Pete the geek has no time to go there with her. But Jack takes his place and has an exciting night together with Sam...
1. Rainy Morning

**Queen Of The Prom **_by Baalsgirl_

Disclaimer: Okay, I still don't own Stargate and I'm not doing anything for money. The characters additional to the standard ones are property of the author and this also concerns the story line.

(Hell, how that sounds. I've been currently writing too many discussing essays in class.)

Rating: PG since there's not exactly violence to expect.

Pairings: SJ-P _SJ_ (What else?)

Setting: In season 7. After "Chimera", before "Heroes". (As usual, hehe.)

Synopsis: It's the night of Sam's reunion prom. Pete doesn't have time to accompany her (Is that whatcha call a decent boyfriend? Tsts). Jack doesn't hesitate long on the chance and joins her instead.

On the prom there are happening many interesting and strange things...

AN: I'm stuck in the middle of the first exam block. Hopefully I can still provide you with new chapters fluently. I wanna have a prom, too, but I don't get one till graduation in two years, so maybe this is why I'm writing this story for you.

Stretch out and enjoy the glamour, peeps...

Chapter 1 - Rainy Morning

Sam Carter sat at a table in the cafeteria, a mug of coffee set down before her. It was early in the morning and the place was sort of empty, none of her friends had arrived, yet. She was still tired since it was one of these horrible mornings, she could barely get out of bed, one of those promising an even worse day. It was raining and everything outside was gray and wet just as it used to be on such days, the weather fitted just perfectly. Sam let out a long yawn, she was sort of crashed; in the night she had not found more than an hours sleep. As she had looked into the mirror this morning she almost wanted to cry, she looked just horrible with these rings under her eyes.

The whole chaos had started the evening before as Pete had called in, telling her that he would not have time to accompany her to the reunion prom. For this Sam had gotten really sour at him. How dare he, he knew exactly how important this was for her. She had to go there, otherwise everybody would gossip about her, something she hated. And if she would show up without a date it would just be the same thing.

This whole issue had sleep from her and still she had no solution for the problem. She cursed this day of the prom night and she would curse it even more if she had to go there alone...

Now Daniel, Jack and Teal'C showed up. They set their trays down on Sam's table and took the three vacant seats around her.

"Morning, Carter", Jack O'Neill greeted her happily.

"Morning, sir" , came her murmured reply.

"Hell, Carter, you look like Dracula's grandma", he stated, "what did ya do?"

"Lose some sleep, sir", she responded.

"Why's that, Sam?" Daniel inquired.

"It's my high school reunion prom tonight..."

"Peachy. And ya had the usual nightmares, huh? I know that feeling", Jack retorted.

"That's not my biggest problem, sir", Sam sighed, "I have to go there on my own."

Her CO eyed her curiously. "What about Pete?"

"Working on an urgent case", she responded in a depressed way.

Jack let out a disapproving breath.

Sam propped her head in her hands and sighed once again.

Now Teal'C spoke up. "I'm not familiar with the term 'prom'."

Colonel O'Neill rolled his eyes. "Daniel, tell him, please. I don't wanna..."

Daniel did as he was told. "Well, Teal'C, a prom is some kind of feast where people come to dance in the first place. Proms are held in high school every year."

Teal'C nodded with understanding.

Now Sam rose from the table. "Okay, guys. I'm gonna dig myself into work now."

Jack followed her almost instantly. "See you later, folks."

Daniel and Teal'C remained seated looking at each other with surprise.

"Was it something I said?" Daniel questioned.

"Likely", the Jaffa replied raising a thoughtful eyebrow.

On the elevator Jack and Sam were alone. They used the quiet moment.

Sam was looking to the floor hanging after her thoughts.

"Normally only the word high school makes me get itching spots all over my body, but maybe I could go without the hockey game and the six-pack and come with you tonight. I mean we're all grown-ups now."

Sam stared at him with a start. "Did you just suggest to join me tonight?"

"Yep," he confirmed, "it's just because I can't take the thought of a depressed Sam Carter in some faraway corner of the gym."

"You'd really do that for me, sir?" Hope flickered across Samantha's face.

Jack nodded once again. "Hell, yeah, Sam."

The elevator came to a stop and just before the doors opened and she got off, Sam gave Jack a quick but intense kiss onto his cheek.

Then she went along the corridor to her lab, a big smile spread all over her face.

For her the night was saved.

_To be continued..._


	2. Mission Briefing

Chapter 2 - Mission Briefing

As Sam got home it was about 6.30. The prom started at eight and Jack had promised to pick her up in an hour from now. So she had enough time to get ready, first thing she did from now was to take a shower, then she emptied the contents of her clothes closet onto her bed.

She stood before them not sure which outfit to wear, of course she had already picked out one the night before, but this one no longer seemed fitful to her. After twenty minutes of inner quarrels she finally selected Jack's favorite evening dress. It was a long, dark aubergine one with a wide skirt and thin lace straps.

The next decision to make was on the shoes. This did not take Sam long, she only had two pairs of high-heels fitting the dress's color. She picked the ones with the many satin slings and tied them firmly around her ankles.

Then she did her hair and make-up, looking as soft and natural as possible.

Punctually at 7.30 the doorbell rang as Sam was just finished with everything. She walked into the hall and took her black coat from its place on the second hook to the right. (AN: I just can't believe that it's only Sam's bookshelf she keeps in perfect order.)

She took a last look into the mirror before she finally opened the front door. Outside stood Jack dressed into a complete smoking, even with a bow tie. Sam had not seen him dressed like that ever before.

"Wow", she said eyeing him from head to toe, "that's something new to my eyes."

"Ain't it?" Jack winked at her and smirked.

Sam slipped into her coat and went outside closing the door behind her. Now it was Jack's turn to comment on her outfit and he merely whistled through his teeth.

"Sweet whatcha wearin' there, Sam", he stated, "ain't that the one dress you wore last Christmas on our common night out? The one I liked so much?"

"Yep", Sam gave her 'date' a proud smile, "nice you remember."

"Sure I do", Jack put his arm around her shoulders and they walked through the garden door and down to the side of the road where Jack's Ford was parked.

He opened the passenger door for Sam and she got in. As they were both on board Jack grabbed behind his seat and took out a small package wrapped into paper.

Sam took it with a smile and unwrapped it. As she saw what it was she had to giggle involuntarily.

"Oh my god, Jack", she looked at the small bouquet of white flowers in her hand.

He shrugged. "Thought it would fit the occasion. I mean it's still a prom, or?"

"Yeah, course", Sam was still a bit baffled by his love for the details. Would Pete have thought of that?

"Look, I have a small one, too", he smiled as he took a small flower out of his trouser pocket and put it into his jacket's one.

Now he started the car and they went toward their destination for the night. After some minutes they started to talk about the things expecting them:

"Okay, Major", Jack began with a sly grin, "brief me about it. What kinda people are hanging 'round there and how hostile is the territory at all?"

"Well, sir", Sam returned the grin and joined his little role play, "we can expect a group-up of former fashion-sick cheerleaders, their head is a certain Tara Kingsley..."

"Bleh, peachy, I like those girlish trash cans of expensive make-up and clothing companies. Don't say that there are football players, too, eh?"

"Of course they are. But normally they had acceptable manners toward us girls."

Jack sighed, "Oy, those guys have never been my size..."

"Don't say you got...?" Sam gave Jack a concerned glance.

"Oh no, none of those has ever beaten me up."

She let out a relieved breath then she spoke on:

"But there are also some people I'm looking forward to meeting again. The guys from the astronomy club. As far as I've heard some of them made it to the best universities studying physics, astronomy or even astrophysics like me. Oh, and there's this handful of girls I've helped with physics all the time."

"And they understood everything ya told 'em?" Jack gave are a challenging look."

"They did", Sam replied, "most of it."

"Oh, that's interesting."

Jack pulled into the parking lot outside the school and they got out walking toward the brightly lit gym, holding each others hand.

_To be continued in some not soap opera-like action, e.g., some food fights, kick battles and Sam getting even with some old enemies._


	3. Showdown

Chapter 3 - Showdown

Jack and Sam walked over to the registration table where Sam got a name plate, from her old, most hated, art teacher Mrs. Newkirk who used the opportunity to gibe her as she had done at school: (AN: Something nasty to start with, hehe.)

"Good evening, Samantha. Is that your husband you're having with you?"

"No", Sam replied in a polite but cold way, "he isn't."

"Something else would've astounded me. No man would marry a woman with such a lack of creativity."

"Course", Sam turned away grabbing Jack's hand again.

As they were some feet away from her she whispered to him: "Old witch. Do you have some C4 I could put into her butt?"

"Unfortunately not", Jack whispered back with a deceitful grin.

They walked on toward the corner where some sitting tables and sofas where put up and as soon they got there Sam was surrounded by a flock of her former classmates.

"Hi, Sam", they all greeted her in a choir.

"Tracy, Jenna, Chris, Marion. Hi, nice to meet you again. How are you doing?"

"Fine and you?"

"Is this your boyfriend?" Jenna inquired.

"I'm fine, too. And well ..."

"I am", Jack answered the question for her.

Sam looked at him with great surprise.

"For tonight", he whispered to her.

"Come and sit with us", her friends invited them and they set down around one of the tables.

"Jason said that he and Andrew will arrive a bit later", Marion informed Sam.

"Did you know that Andrew has made his master degree in Advanced Physics in Yale and is now teaching in Berkeley?", Tracy asked. (AN: Just that Sam has someone to talk to.)

That moment the whole gym appeared to be filled by a gloomy silence as five dressed up, heavily painted women, all in short-skirted business suits entered the scene.

"Ugh", Jack exclaimed what's that, "What's that? The association of perfumery saleswomen?"

"Oh no", Sam responded, "it's Tara and her cheerleader friends."

"They've founded a product consulting company in Cheyenne together", Chris told them.

"As long as they'd just _stay _in Wyoming..." , Jack muttered.

They found Sam and the others sitting in the corner and came over.

"Oh-oh", Tracy whispered.

"Trouble incoming from one o'clock", Sam added.

The five ex-cheerleaders built up before them.

"Hello losers, hopelessly isolated again?" Tara stated with a sardonic smirk, "I guess you haven't changed in 15 years, you're still no-accounts."

"Oh, shut up, Tara", Sam exclaimed angrily.

"So I, the most successful in my businesswoman in the whole of Wyoming shall shut up? Just wanted to know what are you doing in your hopeless life, _Carter _?"

"Air Force", Sam replied shortly, "Major in the deep space telemetry."

"Just the right job for a grinding formula collector like you."

Sam fought hard to fight her anger, but she was far too sour to hold it now. She took a cream muffin from the plate on the table and threw it right into Tara's face. Some of it dripped onto her black suits before the rest found its way to the floor. Tara took a silk handkerchief from her handbag and wiped the muffin's remaints from her face and clothing, her make-up looked kind of blurry now and she was fuming with wrath.

"You..." she sprang at Sam who was fast enough to jump up and grab her opponent on both arms. Tara tried to wrestle herself free again but she couldn't.

"Whoa, ladies", Jack exclaimed.

Sam had enough of Tara's tearing and pushing, with a quick throw and a kick she made her fall onto her bum in front of her. Then she took the shoes from her feet and threw them into a far corner.

"Catch", she said with a bright grin.

Tara crawled back onto her feet moving away from Sam even angrier than before. "You'll pay for that, baby", she brought out between her clenched teeth. As she went to pick up her shoes everybody around who had watched the incident pointed at her whispered and giggled. For the moment Tara had enough, put on her shoes again and left for the bathroom followed by her friends.

A moment later the music set in and the dancing started. Jack got up and offered Sam his arm.

"Dance, Xena?" he inquired with a playful grin.

"Of course, Sir", Sam confirmed with a smile.

_Okay, more romance and action next chapter. I think I can post it on Thursday or Friday, after the Latin probe... Thanks for the positive reviews so far. I'm glad you liked it so far._


	4. Highlight Of The Night

Chapter 4 - Highlight Of The Night

As Sam and Jack went to the dance floor the band was playing a slow piece of jazz music. Sam held close to her partner and let him have the lead. After a short while she realized that, compared to Jack, Pete was an awful dancer; as Sam was dancing with Jack now it felt as if Pete had only been standing on her feet all the time.

"Wow", she whispered into his ear, "you're great on the floor."

"Huh? Really?" at first he was a bit stunned by that compliment then he realized that Sam was serious with him, "thanks, ma'am, I'm doing my best for you."

They both had to giggle. Sam lay her head onto Jack's shoulder trying to stop, he tapped her back carefully saying: "Our humor's awful, huh?"

"Indeed", she was still fighting against the giggle.

The band finished the song and the two of them decided to sit down again for the moment. At the table they shared with Sam's former classmates and friends her old friends Andrew and John had now arrived.

"Sam, nice to see you."

"Andy, hi", they hugged each other.

"It's been a long time", he stated, "how's our queen of the equations?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Heard you're having a master in Advanced Physics now?"

"Uhuh."

"That's great."

"Nothing against the thing John's currently working on at Stanford. Tell her, John-boy."

John smiled thinly as Andrew pointed at him. "Well, I'm working on my promovation as a doctor in Theoretic Astrophysics. My thesis mostly builds up on yours."

Sam had to laugh. "Boy, couldn't get enough of the afternoons we studied together, huh?"

"Oy", Jack exclaimed, "maybe this is why you understand the stuff she wrote in her doctoral thesis..."

Sam gave him a playful punch into his side. "If you'd ever elected Physics as a science in school, you'd understand..."

"Hey", Jack protested, "I had it for some time, but the teacher just pissed me off..."

"Lame excuses", Sam retorted.

"Yeah, whatever..."

"Your boyfriend?" Andrew asked.

"At the moment, yes", the two of them contested at the same second.

That moment the band stopped playing again and a man whom Sam instantly recognized as the head boy of their last grade, Tommy Sheen, came on stage.

"Okay, girls and boys", he announced, "it's time to vote for the king and queen of this prom night. Votes will be accepted until eleven o'clock."

"Hell, a queen and a king? I hoped they wouldn't do that tonight", Sam was a bit unnerved by that custom.

"Don't worry, Sam, we'll all vote for you. After Tara's election manipulation the last time you owe the post tonight", Chris said.

"No, I don't wanna..."

"Oh c'mon Sam", Jack encouraged her, "one time in your life you'd have to be in the middle."

(AN: Who of you is reminded of "Grace" by that statement? -Only a tiny little bit...- Hands up, please.)

So they all went to give up their votes. It was ten o'clock by that time. The next hour they all sat together talking and went to dance for several times. And then, punctually at quarter past eleven Tommy went on stage again.

"So people, we've got an official result for our royal couple now. The king of this reunion prom, with a hundred and eighty votes out of three hundred: the best looking physicist in the house, John Alban. Come on up here John-boy."

John went on stage under roaring applause and whistles.

"And now our lovely queen of tonight elected with two hundred and fifty voted out of three hundred", Tommy went on, "it's ... "

_If you wanna know if a certain somebody is elected queen of the prom, check the next chapter, peeps. Excitement... crackle, crackle..._

_Coincidentally found time to upload on Tuesday, hehe, but the 5th chapter isn't finished before Friday. (I've just got 4 lines of it, yet.)_


	5. Joy And Tears

Chapter 5 - Joy And Tears

"... the incomparable Samantha Carter. Spread your wings and join us on stage."

(AN: Surprise, surprise!)

Sam had almost started to cry as Tommy said her name. Jack helped her to remain standing and finally she made her way to the stage.

As she had walked up the small flight of stairs and stood next to John she received the tiara and sash from Tommy. After the coronation ceremony the band leader asked them what song they wanted for their common dance.

Somebody else stood in the crowd and was fuming as hell, Tara. She was jealous at this little grind in her kitchy dress standing up there smiling like a honeycake. It was where she herself should stand.

"Blood vengeance, Carter", she swore silently through her gritted teeth.

John left the choice of the song to Sam whispering into her ear : "Something slow, please. I've lost all my dancing practice."

She nodded understandingly. "Okay, then. I want "Stormy Weather", please."

(AN: I really love that classic, especially the Billie Holiday version. And best is: the lyrics fit the weather and the beginning of this story: "Don't know why there's no sun up in the sky, stormy weather since my man and I, ain't together, keeps rainin' all the time...)

"Okay, let's go Sammy-girl."

"Okay, Johnny-boy."

John took Sam's arm and led her down to the dance floor. They started their dance and Sam felt in really high spirits for a second time this night. First she had finally kicked Tara's butt and now she had become queen of the prom. Her feelings were no longer comparable to those she had had in the morning, now she was really pleased with things again and very grateful that Jack was there to share all these nice things with her. During the dance with John she felt like flying. As the song was over she felt that it was a real pity.

"Ladies and gentlemen", Tommy announced once again as the dance was over, "the royal couple of tonight."

Once again applause and whistles thundered through the gym.

(AN: Guess who whistled the loudest. - Jack of course.)

John passed Sam over to her date. "Okay Jack, take your princess for some more rounds of dancing."

"Thanks, buddy", Jack thanked him. Then he dropped a courtesy in front of Sam with a playful smirk. "Is her majesty willing to allow me one more dance?" he inquired hardly able to hold back his own giggle.

(AN: The Jack O'Neill Thesarus. A thousand definitions for Sam Carter, hehe.)

"Of course, my most charming Don Juan", saying this Sam blushed almost crimson and burst into laughter. Jack had to shake himself with cackling, too.

Having finally shaken off their laughter they made it to the dance floor and danced some more to a slow blues they found themselves in each others arms kissing.

They remained like that for a long while before they returned to the others for some more stories and talking. Then some funny pics were shown, new photos were taken and addresses were exchanged.

"You know what, Sam?" Chris said to her friend, "Jack and you, you're making a nice couple."

"Thanks", she grinned brightly at her date and he grinned back raising both his eyebrows.

"How long are you together, yet?" Jenna questioned right away. (AN: Hate this question, you too? But now I can happily say: it's ten months and no end in sight, yet.)

"Dunno", Jack responded with a sheepish look, "haven't counted the time. But seems to be pretty long..."

"Yep", Sam confirmed, "haven't exactly counted, either. But I know for sure that we _know _each other for almost seven and a half years, yet."

"Wohoo", Andrew exclaimed, "longer than I'm a doctor for Physics."

"Happens when you don't start right away after university", Sam teased him.

"Yes, Miss Air Force Academy", he teased back

"Pah", Sam snapped with a giggle.

"Double-pah that."

"Oh, this scientists", Jack raised a hand to his forehead.

"Exactly my opinion", Tracy consented with him.

"Really", Jack was happy to have found a like-minded person, "welcome to the I-Love-Scientists Club, then."

The talk went on four some more time until at one o'clock they finally said good-bye, hugging everybody of Sam's former classmates.

Jack and Sam went outside arm in arm. As they passed along the parking lot Jack suddenly held on and they stopped talking.

"Shsh", he held a finger to his lip whispering, "we've got company. Four o'clock, behind the trees."

Sam listened to the sounds around intently then she nodded. "Uhuh."

Jack pointed into the direction of the trees and she nodded with consent, they sneaked over to the median strip.


	6. Le Grande Final

Chapter 6 - Le Grande Final

Sam and Jack took a wide bow around the trees and before the hidden realized that they had been made they took them by surprise.

Sam who was standing right behind Tara gave her a kick into the butt. Tara shot up spinning around at once.

"What the heck..." she started yelling.

Jack and Sam glanced at each other coolly, crossing arms. "Waiting for us?" Jack questioned.

"Who else", Tara exclaimed. Her friends were now building up behind her. "We still have something to settle with you, Carter."

"With me?" , Sam inquired with played curiosity, "what's that?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Oh yeah, right. You're sour because I kicked you. What a pity", Sam mocked her.

"And because you stole me my place as the prom's queen."

Jack smirked at her. "You're no worthy concurrence for my Sam as ugly as you are. Must have been millennia since you've seen a mirror."

"So and what now Tara?" Sam questioned impatiently, "do you want to challenge me to a revenge fight?"

"Indeed."

"Good joke", Sam giggled.

"Yeah, really", Jack added.

"You'll see that you don't have the slightest chance against us", Tara stated, "we're a lot more than you."

(AN: Hasn't the good girl ever heard of Special Forces close combat training, huh?")

"Still I think it isn't wise at all", Sam warned her once again."

"And why's that, intelligence brat?" Tara questioned with irritation.

"It's because..." she gave Tara a push making her fall backwards, "...of the mud hole beside you."

Her opponent fell right into the brown, muddy water with a fountain of bog splashing all over her.

"And this is for angering my little Sam", Jack threw her Prada hand bag right after her.

"Somebody else?" Sam asked into the round of Tara's remaining crew.

They all shook their heads and went away slowly, leaving their boss alone in the cold morass.

Jack helped Sam into his car and they rode back home. They had to giggle about the prom night all the time.

"Have you seen her face?" Sam inquired.

"Whose? Tara's? Oh yeah, that rocked", Jack smiled thinly.

Sam blushed again and laughed warmly. "Good job we did there."

"Yep. And good job of yours on the queen, too."

"Thanks."

As they arrived at Sam's place she asked him inside.

"Wanna come inside for a coffee, Sir?" she suggested.

"Course. But one thing, Carter. No 'Sir' till Monday morning at work, okay?"

"Okay fine", she nodded then going on, "maybe you wanna see the replay of the hockey game tonight. For all you did for me you need to get a goody."

He chuckled, "Nice idea, Sam." Then he opened his door and left the car helping Sam down on her side.

Having arrived in her house Sam started the coffee and sat down next to Jack on the sofa in front of the TV.

"You know what, Sam?" he asked her.

"No, Jack."

"I'm gonna spend the rest of the weekend in my cabin. If you want to we can go together."

Sam glanced at him with big eyes. "Guess you wanna do some fishing again, eh?"

"Not if you're coming. We could make a camp fire, enjoy the countryside and watch some mooses."

"There are mooses in Minnesota?" Sam exquired.

"Didn't ya know that?"

"Nope, really?" Sam questioned again.

"Yeah, if I tell you..."

"If you say that", they both laughed and cuddled themselves up.

"Okay, I'm coming", Sam added, "Pete won't have time for me anyway."

"Peachy", Jack stated.

Sam kissed his cheek whispering: "Thank you again for everything", then she went into the kitchen filling two mugs with hot coffee. She smiled at the tiara resting on the counter next to the telephone.

"You've finally made it", she said to herself, "you've become the queen of the prom."

She picked up the coffee and returned to Jack.

Fin

_Did ya like it? I'm so happy about all these reviews, never thought this story could ever interest such a broad audience._

_Looking forward to please you with my next story, too. (Whenever it comes out...)_

_And yeah, he called her Xena, hehe._

_Btw., if anybody's interested, the Latin probe yesterday went quite well, but it isn't the end of my block, yet._


End file.
